Detention
by MoonlightAngel220
Summary: This is how I imagined Ginny's first detention with the Carrows.


_I'd always wondered how Ginny reacted to her detentions, but it seemed right to me that Neville would have stepped in as "Substitute Big Brother". Enjoy, I'm not sure how I like this one, so feedback would be appreciated._

Detention

A grave faced Neville Longbottom escorted Ginny Weasley, out of the Great Hall and into the Defen-...no, not the _Defense Against _the Dark Arts corrider, the _Dark Arts _corrider. Ginny's eyes flamed with determination, she wasn't the only one who would be punished tonight. No, those poor Death Eaters wouldn' t know what hit them.

_If they expect me to write lines for telling them they're wrong about muggleborns, they have another thing coming to them._

Neville was silent throughout her mutterings, he was slightly more anxious about her detention than she was. He had a small, nagging feeling that she wouldn't be getting lines.

The two Gryffindors reached the door of Alecto Carrow's office, and Neville caught Ginny's shoulder, spinning her to face him.

"You're in enough trouble as it is, Ginny, try not to anger them. Your family is supposed to be keeping a low profile. Please try to keep your temper? For the Order?" he pleaded with her.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. She hadn't thought about putting the Order in danger. Now, that Neville brought it up, drawing attention to herself while the Carrows could very easily force a truth serum down her throat was not one of her better plans.

"Good. I think I'll wait outside the door, if they give you any trouble yell for me. Good luck," he smiled weakly at her hoping he wasn't letting her see how worried for her he was.

She teasingly saluted him, and entered the room.

"Sit down, Miss Weasley," Alecto Carrow said coldly, pointing to the only desk in his office. As Ginny slid into the chair, her eyes narrowed. Draco Malfoy was standing in the back corner of the room, smirking, following her with his eyes, lika a hawk stalks its prey. She glanced up at the professor, and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring, refusing to show her fear.

"You are to write '_I am a pureblood, and I shall act like it' _fifty times," he said as he placed a quill and parchment before her, "for the _first _part of your detention."

She nodded suspiciously, wondering why her punishment was so lenient. Looking at the materials on the desk, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"How do you expect me to write without ink?" she snapped.

Alecto narrowed his eyes. "Ink won't be needed with that particular quill, and your attitude won't be needed in my office."

Picking up the quill, Ginny mimicked her least favorite professor under her breath. As she hastily scratched the letters onto the parchment, she felt a surge of pain as the words etched themselves onto her hand. Alecto Carrow's grin faltered as his eyes met her indifferent gaze. She held her composed mask as she quickly wrote her lines, hoping to leave the office as soon as possible. _I am a pureblood, and I shall act like it._

_I am a pureblood, and I shall act like it._

_I am a pureblood, and I shall act like it._

_I am a pureblood, and I shall act like it._

_Your "Dark Lord" is scum under Dumbledore's shoes._

Ginny smiled smugly as the words overlapped her previous sentences. She liked this message much better.

_Your "Dark Lord" is scum under Dumbledore's shoes._

_Your "Dark Lord" is scum under Dumbledore's shoes._

Ten minutes later, she got up from her chair, wiping the back of her hand on her skirt, and slammed the lines on Carrow's desk. He jumped up smiling widely, and beckoned Malfoy to the center of the room.

"Now, the second part of your punishment will be a little less _routine. _Draco, please continue."

Draco looked like he'd just won the quidditch world cup. Ginny didn't take this to be a good sign.

"_Crucio!"_

Ginny shrieked, grasping onto the desk behind her to support herself. She felt the burning pain, stabbing at every inch of her flesh, consuming her mind. She could barely make out Neville's shouts as he banged at the locked door, alerted by her shouts.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

"_Alohomora!"_

"Ginny!"

"_Alohomora!"_

She refused to give the Death Eaters in front of her the pleasure of seeing tears spill from her eyes, as she writhed and whimpered, willing it to be over, begging in her head, knowing that it did no good.

And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She clutched the desk to keep herself from falling, her legs deciding that they could no longer carry her weight. Alecto Carrow smiled smugly.

"Same time tomorrow, Miss Weasley. Your lines don't seem to be satisfactory, we'll try again."

Ginny didn't argue, she just dragged herself out the door, stumbling and using the wall to hold herself up. Neville caught her under her arms as she tripped out the door.

"Can you walk?" he asked her, watching as her tears spilled out, making wet trails on her flushed cheeks.

Shaking her head took all her energy as she collapsed into Neville's outstretched arms, whimpering from embarrassment. He placed one arm under her knees and used the other to support her back, and gently lifted her up. He sighed, looking down at her worn figure. It was going to be a long year.

--

Harry shot out of the pensieve, stunned, tears flowing freely down his face.

_Ginny._

_His _Ginny.

Breaking up with her, one of the most painfull things he'd ever had to do, hadn't saved her. The bastards had still tortured _his _Ginny.Used an Unforgivable on a 16 year old girl. A girl that had done nothing but fight for her beliefs and play a few harmless tricks.

They would pay.

As much as it hurt to see _him _hurt her, Harry was still glad he'd asked, no _begged_, to see the memory. It was better than not knowing.

Ginny stared at her fiance from her perch on top of the desk.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her, crying into her hair, thankful that nothing was ever going to take her from him again.


End file.
